<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bet by musicgirl1120</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263116">The Bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120'>musicgirl1120</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Month of Marina [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya loves to run, Carina loves yoga.  One day, they decide to make a bet.  The stakes: loser has to participate in the winner's exercise of choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop &amp; Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Month of Marina [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maya loved working out.  It was her release, the way she dealt with her problems, the one thing that had been a constant in her life since she was a little kid.  She had run her first race when she was only 3 years old and had been running ever since.  She loved biking, lifting, rowing, anything intense that got her heart rate up and made her sweat, and she was good at just about every cardio activity she tried.</p><p>Carina’s idea of working out was a lot different.  The Italian woman loved yoga and palates and dance.  She had tried to convince Maya to join her for the whole of their 8 month relationship, all of which the blonde had also spent trying to convince Carina to go running with her. </p><p> Finally, after another afternoon of Carina trying to get her to go to a yoga class with her, Maya decided to make a deal. </p><p> “We both work 24-hour shifts starting tomorrow,” the blonde said, earning a strange look from her girlfriend who had just been talking about yoga class. </p><p>“Si,” Carina said, nodding.  </p><p>“They both start at 8 am and are supposed to go until 8 am the following day, right?” Maya asked, making sure she had the time of Carina’s shift right.  </p><p>“That is usually how 24-hour shifts works,” Carina said, getting more confused, “What does this have to do with yoga?”  </p><p>“I propose a bet,” Maya said, giving Carina a look, “If I get done with work first tomorrow, you come running or biking with me, your choice.  And if you get done first, I will come to a yoga class with you.”  </p><p>“Deal,” Carina said, nodding.  Maya stuck out her hand and the Italian shook it.  </p><p>“What if we both get off at the same time?” Carina asked as she grabbed her favorite water bottle out of the cabinet, filling it with water.  </p><p>“Then we both have to do the other person’s thing,” Maya said decidedly. </p><p> “Alright,” Carina said, nodding, “Or, we could make this easy and you could just come with me to yoga now and we could skip the whole bet.”  </p><p>“Yeah right,” Maya said, laughing as Carina leaned in for a kiss, “I’m not going to yoga unless I have to.”  </p><p>The following day, they both headed to work, hoping there would be no major emergencies at the end of their shifts.  Maya felt like she had the bet in the bag as the end of their shift approached. </p><p> However, a half an hour before it ended, the alarm went off and Maya groaned as she climbed into the engine.  </p><p>“I mean, besides the fact that we just got called to a scene 30 minutes before the end of our shift, what is with the face Bishop?” Jack asked as he drove.  </p><p>“Carina and I had a bet,” Maya said, “And I am 100% going to lose it now which means I have to go to a yoga class with her.” </p><p> Jack laughed out loud at the look on Maya’s face as they pulled into the parking lot of the scene.  The fire ended up taking almost 4 hours to get out and cleaned up.  </p><p>They headed back to the station, Maya didn’t even shower before racing home.  She walked up to the apartment, sighing when she saw Carina’s car already there.  </p><p>However, as she walked closer, she saw Carina getting out of the car.  </p><p>“Did you just get off?” Maya asked, surprising Carina a little.  </p><p>“Si,” Carina said, yawning, “That was the longest shift ever.  I didn’t even sleep last night and then I got pulled into a trauma right before my shift ended and wait, did you just get off?” </p><p> “Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “Which means you are going running with me.” </p><p> “And you are coming to yoga class with me,” Carina said, smiling as she took Maya’s hand.  </p><p>“I can’t believe we both worked 4 hours overtime on the one day we make a bet about it,” Maya said, laughing as she opened the apartment door.  </p><p>“It’s like the universe wants us to torture ourselves,” Carina said, toing off her shoes as Maya hung up her bag, “Now I don’t know about you, but I’m am exhausted.”  </p><p>“Same,” Maya said, nodding, “We had a major fire around 10 last night that took until almost 6 am to deal with.  All I want right now is a hot shower and sleep.”  </p><p>“Yeah,” Carina said, wrinkling her nose, “You stink like a campfire.”  </p><p>“Well, I raced home to try to beat you home,” Maya said, sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend, “So sorry I don’t smell the best.”  </p><p>“You could have showered and just let me win,” Carina said, laughing a little as she and Maya headed into their bedroom.  </p><p>“Yeah, right,” Maya said, shaking her head, “Are you going to join me for this hot shower?”  </p><p>“I could be persuaded,” Carina said seductively, following Maya into the bathroom, both of them knowing sleep would have to wait.  </p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>A few days later, Carina was pulling on her leggings when Maya came into the bedroom.  </p><p>“Almost ready?” the blonde asked, grabbing a hair tie and pulling half her hair into a ponytail.  </p><p>“I guess,” Carina said, grabbing a pair of socks, “How far are we going to go again?” </p><p>“Just a nice, light 5k,” Maya said, “And we don’t even have to go that far if it’s too much for you.”</p><p>“I should be able to make it 5k,” Carina said, “It’s not that far.”   </p><p>“And we will take it at whatever pace you want,” Maya said, “Maybe you’ll even have fun.” </p><p> “I used to have to run as a warm up for dance,” Carina said, “And to keep in shape.  I hated every minute of it.”  </p><p>“But you never ran with me,” Maya said as they walked toward the door, “I’m a great running partner.”  </p><p>“Not according to Vic,” Carina said, laughing as Maya looked over at her, “When she lived here, we talked about it.  She told me to quote ‘never run with Maya under any circumstances unless you want to die.’” </p><p> “I’m not that bad,” Maya said, suddenly very self-conscious, “I promise, if you want to slow down, or even stop and come back, we can.”  </p><p>“I know Bella,” Carina said, realizing she had touched some kind of raw nerve in Maya she didn’t mean to, “I trust you.  Come on.  Where are we going?”  </p><p>Maya pointed the way and let Carina set the pace, a much slower one than Maya normally ran at, but she didn’t mind.  They ran down to the sound, jogging on one of Maya’s favorite trails.  </p><p>Around the 3-mile mark, Carina slowed a little, holding her side.  </p><p>“Do you want to stop?” Maya asked, slowing to keep pace with Carina.  </p><p>“Just a …spasmi,” Carina said, not remembering English word.  </p><p>“A side stitch,” Maya said, knowingly, “We can stop.”  </p><p>“No,” Carina said, “No, let’s keep going.  Are we close to being done?”  </p><p>“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “Only a little longer.”  </p><p>Carina nodded, picking up the pace again.  They finished up the run, Maya slowing when they reached the end of the 5k.  </p><p>“How do you feel?” Maya asked as they slowly walked.  </p><p>“Alright,” Carina said, breathing heavily.  </p><p>“There’s a shorter way to get home,” Maya said, guiding Carina down another path.  </p><p>“That sounds good,” Carina said, nodding.  </p><p>“Here,” Maya said, handing Carina a water bottle that the brunette hadn’t even noticed Maya had. </p><p>“Thanks,” Carina said, taking a long drink.  </p><p>They walked home, Carina walking pretty slowly.  When they got home, Maya went to stretch.  </p><p>“You should probably join me babe,” Maya said, putting her leg up on a chair, stretching her hamstrings. </p><p>Carina nodded, following Maya through her stretching routine.  Once they were done, they went and enjoyed a nice shower together.  </p><p>After, Maya got dressed in some regular clothes, needing to head to the station for a meeting with Sullivan.  Carina pulled on some sweats before climbing into bed. </p><p> “I am going to take a nap,” Carina said, eyes already heavy. </p><p> “I wish I could join you,” Maya said, going to Carina’s side of the bed, giving her a gentle kiss, “This meeting shouldn’t take more than an hour.  We just have to go over some of my teams calls and do performance reviews.” </p><p> “I love you Bella,” Carina said, leaning into the kiss.  </p><p>“I love you too,” Maya said, pulling away, “Have a good nap.  Thank you for coming running with me.” </p><p>Carina just nodded, curling up in the bed as Maya headed out.  The blonde went to her meeting which went well before stopping at Carina’s favorite bakery on her way home, grabbing some treats for her girlfriend.  Maya arrived home to find Carina just waking up form her nap.  </p><p>“How was your meeting?” a sleepy Carina asked as Maya came into the bedroom. </p><p>“It was good,” Maya said, smiling, “How was your nap?” </p><p>“Good,” Carina said, moving to get out of bed, “Oh, my legs hurt.”  </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Maya said, helping Carina up, “Want me to give you a massage?” </p><p>“I would never say no to that,” Carina said, following Maya out to the living room.  </p><p>Maya went into the kitchen, grabbing the box from the bakery before joining Carina on the couch. </p><p>“What is this?” Carina asked, taking the box as Maya took the Italian’s legs up on her lap.  </p><p>“Open it,” Maya said, starting to rub out Carina’s sore shins.  </p><p>“You went to Sofia’s?” Carina said, looking at Maya with wide eyes. </p><p> “I did,” Maya said, nodding, “I just wanted to give you a reward for running with me.  I know it was hard, and you did amazingly well.”  </p><p>“Grazie Bella,” Carina said, leaning over and giving Maya a kiss. </p><p> The blonde greedily tried to deepen it, but Carina pulled back.  </p><p>“Nope,” the Italian said, shaking her head, “You can have that after you finish giving me my reward for running with you.” </p><p> Maya laughed a little as she continued rubbing Carina’s legs while the Italian picked up one of the pastries and took a bite.  </p><p>“So will you ever come running with me again?” Maya asked.  </p><p>“If I get this kind of reward at the end of it, I would consider it,” Carina said, leaning over and kissing Maya as the blonde smiled.  </p><p>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>A week later, Maya and Carina were in the car on the way to Carina’s yoga studio.  </p><p>“I still can’t believe I am going to do this with you,” Maya said, shaking her head.  </p><p>“Hey, a bet’s a bet,” Carina said, shrugging, “And I went running with you.  And then had to listen to my coworkers make fun of me limping around the hospital for the next 3 days because my legs were so sore.  Besides, yoga is fun and relaxing.”  </p><p>“I can think of a lot of better ways to relax,” Maya said seductively, raising a brow at her girlfriend.  </p><p>“We can do that later,” Carina said, laughing as she swatted Maya’s hand away.  They pulled into the parking lot, Carina climbing out of the car. </p><p> “Come on,” she said, pulling open Maya’s door, “It’s not that bad.  And who knows, you might even like it.”</p><p>  Maya grumbled a little as she got out of the car, Carina handing her the extra yoga mat her had brought for her.  </p><p>“Come on,” Carina said, taking her hand, “You have to fill out a form before we can start.”  </p><p>Maya nodded, taking a deep breath as Carina opened the door to the yoga studio.  They walked in, Carina going to the desk.  </p><p>“Hi Ann,” Carina said, smiling at the woman standing behind the desk.  </p><p>“Carina,” Ann said, “Hey.  I thought we said 4.”  </p><p>“Si,” Carina said, nodding, “I just wanted to make sure we were on time.  And I knew Maya would need to fill out some paperwork first.”  </p><p>“Correct,” Ann said, grabbing the form, “Hi, I’m Ann.  Nice to meet you.”  </p><p>“Maya,” the fire captain said, reaching to shake her hand.  </p><p>“I just need you to fill out this waiver,” Ann said, handing Maya the clipboard, “It basically just says we cannot be held liable if you injure yourself.  Have you ever taken a yoga class before?”  </p><p>“No,” Maya said, shaking her head as she filled out the form, “As much as Carina is always trying to convince me.” </p><p> “Well, hopefully this is a good introduction,” Ann said as Maya handed her back the form, “You guys can go on into the studio.  I’ll be in in a few minutes.”  </p><p>Carina took Maya’s hand, guiding her to where there were supposed to be.  </p><p>“You guys will need blocks and straps,” Ann called.  </p><p>Carina went out, grabbing the equipment before going back in where Maya was.  </p><p>“You can put your mat wherever,” Carina said, gesturing to the room. </p><p> “I don’t want to take anyone’s spot,” Maya said, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. </p><p> “Well, here’s the thing,” Carina said, looking slightly guiltily at Maya, “This is actually a private class.  I asked Ann to do it for us.  I knew you weren’t super into the whole yoga idea and I thought this might make you feel a little more comfortable.”  </p><p>“I love you,” Maya said, leaning up and kissing Carina. </p><p> The truth was, Maya had been dreading this class not because she thought yoga was boring but because she was terrified of not being able to do what everyone else could.  This took all of that off the table because Carina’s didn’t care.  They broke apart, both of them setting down their mats.  Ann walked in, closing the door behind her.  </p><p>“Alright you two,” Ann said, “Let’s get started.”  </p><p>As Ann guided them through a variety of poses, Mays tried her best to copy what Ann was doing.  Some things were easy, but a lot of it was a lot harder than Maya anticipated.  By the end, she was sweaty and tired.  </p><p>“Alright,” Ann said as they sat on their mats, “Now, we are going to enter the end of our class, savasana.  I want both of you to lay down on your mat and find a comfortable position.”  </p><p>They both laid down, closing their eyes.  Maya jumped a little when she felt something in her hand until she realized it was Carina’s hand.  She took it, smiling a little as they just laid there, holding hands and resting.  After about five minutes, Ann ended their time.  </p><p>“You did really well Maya,” Ann said as the two rolled up their mats, “Maybe you’ll come with Carina sometime to one of our regular classes.”  </p><p>“Maybe,” Maya said, nodding, “Thank you so much for this.”  </p><p>“Of course,” Ann said as they walked out, “Hope to see you again.”  </p><p>“Grazie Ann,” Carina said, smiling as they left.  </p><p>They headed to the car, Carina holding Maya’s hand.  </p><p>“So, was it as terrible as you thought?” Carina asked as they put their mats in the back before climbing into the car.  </p><p>“As much as it pains me to admit it,” Maya said, “I did actually enjoy it.  And it was kind of relaxing.”  </p><p>“I told you,” Carina said, smiling as she started the car, “See.  I told you yoga was fun.  So will you come to another class with me?”  </p><p>“Maybe,” Maya said, giving Carina a look, “But you might need to do something to convince me.”  </p><p>“Oh,” Carina said, raising an eyebrow, “Well then it’s a good thing I can be very convincing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think?  Tomorrow I have one more one-shot and then starts the next longer fic of this series!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>